Bruneiball
Nation of Bruneiball, the Abode of Peace|nativename = برني دارالسلام Negara Brunei Darussalam|reality = Sultanate of Brunei / Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace |government = Islamic absolute and constitutional monarchy Islamic unitary prime minister state|personality = Educated, kind, intelligent, honest, polite and loyal|type = Austronesian |language = Malay (official) Chinese Tamil English (recognised) Arabic Jawi|capital = Bandar Seri Begawanball Expensive Capital due to banks |caption = Calling my emblem an anchor, I have to kill u and have a bad ending! |affiliation = ASEANball Commonwealthball OICball UNball|founded = 1 January 1984|predecessor = |religion = Sunni Islam Buddhism Protestantism Catholicism Hinduism (minority) Sikhism (minority) |friends = Indonesiaball Favourite Friend (Because of ASEAN) USAball Best Friend(Mostly) UKball Wife Rich brother Bahrainball Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball Malaysiaball (sometimes) My Worker BR Friend Pakistanball Russiaball Chinaball (My old friend) UKball EUball ASEANball |enemies = Malaysiaball (sometimes) Jihads (EVIL) Philippinesball (sometimes) Tringapore (sometimes) Kills many Palestinians Kebab Remover (Mostly) North Koreaball |likes = Faceblock Oil, Islam, Cars, KDN, Money, Mosques, Nasi Katok, Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah, homosex at home, freedom, fast food, jolibee, anime, street fight, pokemon go and expensive civil rights and important construction. |hates = Alcohol, Western Media reporting bad things about Brunei, protest as signed the sharia law, smoking at a young age and homosex to the public. |intospace = Yes we have RTB satellite |status = Richer Than USAball|image = BRUNEI.png|military = Royal Brunei Armed Forces|food = Nasi Katok|onlypredecessor = British Malayaball|predicon = British Malaya|bork = Oil Oil, Nasi Katok Nasi Katok |notes = Trying to become Saudi Arabia-wannabe}} Bruneiball, officially the Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace, is the countryball that represents the State of Brunei, Abode of Peace. Their language is Malay but is spoken as minority English, Chinese Mandarin, Indonesian, and Arabic. History The Born and Kingdom Era 1300s the empires of the SEA or South East Asia like Majapahitball, Khmer Empireball, Malaccaball and Tondoball except cavemens who didn't made their empires or dynasties. The nickname of Brunei is Poli or Poni in Chinese. The founder of the Bruneian Empireball was Sultan Muhammad Shah or his nicknamed Awang Alak Betatar who said BARU NAH! meaning THATS IT! at the forest and he gave independence from the Majapahitball in 1371. As the new sultan in 1425 his name is Sultan Sharīf ‘Alī ibn ‘Ajlān ibn Rumaithah ibn Muḥammad who was born in Yemen or the empire Rasulidball who ruled by the Imam Ali bin al-Mu'ayyad. The Bruneians saw that the Muslims were spreading all the land. Brunei has Islamball in his country. During the dissolution of Majapahitball, Brunei has good tactics against the Sultanate of Suluball the pirates of Philippines. The Bruneians invaded The Sulu and captured the Manila and Cebu. Colonization Era In the 17th Century, the Bruneians saw the The Age of Colonization By Europe. The Spanish Empireball who controlled the spices and American colonization, started to invade Kingdom of Tondoball and replace to Spanish Manilaball as a puppet state. Brunei is better than Spanish Empire due to Brunei's guerrillas and hidden soldiers. Brunei became success in the 19th century as he built more factories and navies. In 1837, the UKball visited to our country to aid us but not colonize us. But one the British Family called The Brooke Family invade us. The Brooke Family gave Sarawakball and Crown Colony of North Borneoball independence although he gave to Malaya. (This marks the end of Brunei Empire.) The 20th Century In 1906, the British who named McArthur visited our country and we have our agreement as we have adopted our flag but no emblem our flag and our anthem is still UK's one. In the 30s, 2 British men found oil in Seria in Belait. World War 2 and Cold War Era During World War 2, the Bruneians felt that UK failed to educated them who to use new weapons and tatic power. Most Bruneians were rebellions and had agreement to be a puppet state of Empire of Japanball. As the Australiaball invaded the Borneo in 1943 as the British and the Bruneian Monarchies started to invade too. After WW2 and during the Cold War, Brunei has agreement with Europeans. However in 1962, there is a revolution that the Monarchies saw the Republic of Brunei, Indonesiaball and North Borneo Federationball had a serious treat and invade the country. Since that Brunei doesn't want to join Malaysia due to oil reserves and consuming it. As the Brunei had their military and the Gurkha from Britain. As the communist of Republic of Brunei collapse. As Brunei had anglo and indo agreement on 1971-1983. In 1984, Brunei has gain it's independence from Britain on 1st January 1984 and joined ASEANball. Michael Jackson from USAball visited our country on the 1997. Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah was the richest man in the world but he was defeated by Bill Gates in 1995. The Millelium and The Future In 2014, Brunei signed the Sharia Law that caused protesting in Beverly Hills (Bruneian's Hotel) in USA at the city called Los Angles. In 2015, Brunei under arrest the terrorism called ISISball from Iraq and Syria. In the future 2035, Brunei will be rich, expand or annex the land of Malaysiaball and increase to 11 million and also go to mars on 2020s or 2030s. Personality Brunei is actually not a marginalized countryball, he has friends as he have an embassy and a high commission in his nation. Brunei is not autismic to money. Brunei is very intelligent and interested at new categories. Brunei is also polite to his squad as he joined the group back 1 January 1984. Brunei is actually a male as he sometimes wears songkok and sunglasses. He is 33 years old. From the past, he was enjoying his empire and had the empires like Sultanate of Suluball and Malayan Unionball or Malayaball's states like Sarawak and Sabah and he also invade Kalimantan as he captured Pontianak and Banjarmasin. During the colonization, Brunei feels like upset about UK because UK refuse to give weapons and train the citizens to have jobs making him uncomfortable. In the 1960s - 1990s, Brunei enjoys the life and resources when became so rich. And he loves Micheal Jackson in his contury. Flag Colors 1. Draw 4 parallelograms facing it that ends at the corner. 2. Color the jonquil 1st, then the white, then the black and the last is jonquil (again). 3. Draw the emblem or coat arms lava on the center but do not draw an anchor. 4. He sometimes wear songkok and sunglass. 5. Here are the colors: Relations Friends (Kawan) * ASEANball - My members is the best. And my UK Let me wait for me to join the ASEAN for a long time he let me make me old. I am happy this group, but this leader wanted to be jealous of greatness like what the fuck!? * Canadaball - I KNOW I your quotes as always say sorry as you clumsy. ... is of G20 like ... friendly em.. Neuter that Canada has no gender like LOL! * Chinaball - Oh my old friend, I always share spratly islands but I Recongize TAIWAN'! I give you money and lay my king in your land of glory and deadly escalators and elevators. * Donald Trump - My favourite president, he is gay as he sex his lost brother Vladimir Putin. I know you guys are both Great AGAIN, you make us all explode our TVs and rampage as you continue guys. * EUball - This is my fusion of Asean! We both collapse and failures of economy and debts. We both like Germany = Singapore as the great forcers like to command everything like this bullshit. * Indonesiaball - He is the best, he is the strongest country in the world though your budget of military is lower than Illumanti of richest. Make me great and annex land PLEASE! * Malaysiaball - I know you are my brother and I am much richer. I have decline you to join you cause my oil issues is increased. * My best friend - Thx for aiding and strengthen my army! * OICball - This is my favourite group. These Muslims although we meet for Trump since 14 December 2017. What should we do as we got for nothing? But this is where the group of oil reserves. * Philippinesball - We are best friends it is best thing! I am your cousin of the family in your memory a you react. We have best trade. * The Real Korea - YAY! SO kawaii on your TV and beauty animes! The plastic surgery is the best I am gonna explode like taser to death as react the best original anime characters! * UKball and the Commonwealthball - YAY! Finally, I can have independence in 1st January 1984. You just wait me so long that you make me live for dead! We have best trade offer! Yea? * Russiaball - A Badass superpower of the WORLD. I will give you OIL AND MONEY OH SNAP! OH YEAH! I am richer than Saudi Arabian Kingdom of Sunnis. * Vladimir Putin - Oh the one who fucking cheated the shitty terms that all Russian protests like Nicolas. Isn't that you wanna make Russia Federation great again? Or you wanna make us APEC Destructed as you think of 2018 World Cup. Neutral (Berkecuali) * Indonesiaball - PLS STOP BURNING THE TREES for expansion!! You making your members kill each other for violence, and not that great as the Singapore Illumanti wanted to fuck you up and calling you shithole! * Philippinesball - My cousin is and I is getting Bullshit as we react our memories. Isn't that like my grandfather wanted his land like Kingdom or Dynasty as he expanded like he wants to make his country great again! This is when we fuck off as we claim spratly islands yea? * USAball - Another Badass superpower, please do not tear down the Beverly Hills in Los Angles. I am gonna protests as you continue to fuck me up, like you wanna dick my breast as you saw what I did in Laws of Sharia? Still, I sell oil to him. * Vietnamball - We want capitalism! WE Are removing commies cause my leader is an oppression! (Indonesia) So why the fuck you wanna fuck US as he said the war is over and you ' WHY CONTINUED LIKE FOCRE!?' Enemies (Musuh) * Al-Qaedaball - Oh the terrorist of bully of America! ... SO DONT FUCK OTHER COUNTRIES TO BOMB THEIR SHITS OF TOWERS! STOP KILLING ALL INOCENNTS OF AMERICANS AND EUROPEANS! YOU ARE GONNA GET KILLED AND REMOVE YOUR ARMY TO HELL! * Fake Korea - You are not the real Korea! You just a puppet state of USSR! U JUST WANNA THINK THAT ALL OF US GOING TO HELL AS BELIEVE NO GOD U SHITTY NO HEAVENS FOR u KIM JONG FUCK FATTY NUCLEAR MAN! U wish I can remove your useless embassy I ever saw! * Green Dictator - Why u off fucking up with Italian Father of the land! You off got to hell and let Libya LIBERATED U WORST OPPRESSION NATION! * ISISball and Talibanball - REMOVE FRIENDS OF TERRORIST MAKE DONALD TRUMP FUCK OFF AND NOT GONNA VISIT WHERE U INVADE! SO GET THIS STUPID MUSLIM SUICIDER OUTER HERE! AND DON'T DESTROY MY CITIES YOU SHIT! * Israelcube - Free Palestine u bitch! GET FUCK OFF THE GAZA, HAMAS AND WEST BANK! U Make of terrorism in this! So liberate Palestine as a real COUNTRY RIGHT NOW! AND STOP HOLOCAUSTING MUSLIMS! REMOVE SABICH OF PITA BREAD AND NO KOSHER FOR U! YOUR GOD ABRAHAM IS A ISLAM! Remove Jew the useless and not a real faith! * Kebab Remover - WTF KOSOVO IS LIBERATED AS A REAL RECONGIZE STATE YOU FUCKING SHIT! FUCKING GEOGRAPHYS MAKERS MAKING NOT THINK THAT KOSOVO IS REAL! KOSOVO IS OF ALBANIA MAKE HIM INDEPENDENT AND FREED! REMOVE CUISINE OF SERBIAN AND REMOVE RAKIJA AND RAKIA! YOUR INDONESIAN FRIEND OF KEBAB IS A TRAITOR AND COWARD OF YOU SERBIAN! DEFEND KEBAB! REMOVE ACCORDION YOU WORST MUSICAL INSTRUMENTAL I EVER HEARD! FUCK U DECLINED RECONIGZER UR MYANMAR IS NOT UR FRIEND! REMOVE THE STUPID RACISM VIDEO I EVER WATCH THE SCENE ON YOUTUBE! REMOVE STUPID VIDEOS OF SEXING MUSLIM TO MAKE ALLAH KILL THEM AS YOU MADE! SO GET OUR FUCKING COUNTRY OUT AND NO VACATION TO ENTER UR STUPID FUSION SLAVIC YUGOSLAVIA! Family * Bruneian Empireball - Glorious father and fusion combined all Malay nations! * Kuwaitball - Wife * Tringapore - Best friend/ Brother * Malaysiaball - Brother * Indonesiaball - Elder Brother * Sabahball - Independent Son * Sarawakball - Independent Son * Philippinesball - Cousin * Thailandball - Sister * Vietnamball - Brother * UKball - Adoptive Father * Iranball - Adoptive Shia Brother * Majapahitball - Grandfather * USAball - Adoptive Brother * Srivijayaball - Mother * Spainball - Adoptive Mother * Italyball - Uncle * Netherlandsball - Nephew * Belgiumball - Nephew * Germanyball - Uncle * Austriaball - Adoptive Brother * Australiaball - Sister * Madagascarball - Brother * Saudi Arabiaball - Brother * Kebab Countries - Brothers/Sisters/Uncles/Nephews * Russiaball - Adoptive Brother * Chinaball - Brother * - South Koreaball & Japanball - Sisters * New Zealandball & Australiaball - Brothers * Palauball - Nephew Quotes *Memanggil lengan kot saya jangkar saya akan merobek batang anda dalam najis pada bola fucking anda! *Tidak suka menyertai MALAYSIA Persekutuan menjadikan saya bebas. *Jangan sentuh rizab minyak saya. *KTWA (Laugh) *Keluarkan orang Yahudi dan Gay jantina yang sama! *Bahasa Belanda boleh bekerja atau saya tarik najis di pantat anda! *Remove Jewish God out off my country! Anda sekeping kotoran! Gallery Artwork CFJUL1Z.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SW8sMV3.png BRUNEI.png Bruneiball.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png ASEANBoard.png the-green-hearth-of-borneo-ball-ei-a-kingdom-of-3420865.png bruunei.png Comics ZlopNBH.png 111-0.png tumblr_n1lw8i1NzX1szo7eyo1_1280.png Planes.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Comic.png Japan's Post.jpg Bsgddhd.png MlehEz5.png Irrelevant+Countries.+r+polandball+-May+reduce+or+even+stop+the+amount+of_0cbad4_4900157.png 28bw7iw2298x.png asean-superstitions-do-not-sweep-at-night-oo-take-inside-4326071.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Past is Past.png The ASEAN Way.png zh:文莱球 Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Orhodox Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:USA allies Category:Mongoloid Category:Sikh Category:Sultanate Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Pro Palestine Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Bruneiball Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:Anti Israel Category:Characters